reignfandomcom-20200213-history
No Exit
Synopsis Mary's Brother Arrives At The Castle To Plea For Mary's Return To Scotland When Mary’s brother James Stuart (Joe Doyle) arrives in France and convinces Mary to return to Scotland, Francis is suspicious and uncovers a plot that would destroy Mary, which causes a rift between them. King Henry’s downward spiral continues, leaving Penelope [[Kathryn Prescott|''(Kathryn Prescott)]] in charge, causing Queen Catherine and Kenna to take drastic measures. Meanwhile, Lola becomes wary of Lord Julien’s [[Giacomo Gianniotti|(Giacomo Gianniotti)]] motives behind his marriage proposal. '- The CW''' Quotes King Henry: Don’t hide yourself away, or I’ll have to come find you. Queen Catherine: That’s enough merriment for you two. We have problems. King Henry: I will not be so demeaned by a woman! Queen Catherine: Yes, I can see that. Queen Catherine: I'm too high-spirited to be a widow. People will talk. Prince Francis: What happens when being a good king means being a bad husband? Queen Mary: You love a girl, not a Queen, or you would allow me to be one. Notes * 'No Exit' refers to Mary unable to leave the castle after Francis locks her in the tower, Lola unable to escape her marital problems and pregnancy, and Kenna unable to escape The King. * King James V and Marie de Guise were both mentioned, but do not appear. * Nostradamus and Olivia were seen dancing at the start of the episode. * This marks the first appears of James Stuart. * Lola and Julien celebrated their Wedding * Sebastian gave Kenna his Grandmother de Poitiers's wedding ring. * Catherine allows Kenna to keep one of her rings. * Catherine rewards Sebastian and Kenna with an estate for Kenna's help. * Prince Francis tortured a man for information, and told his men to kill if needed when fetching Mary's brother James Stuart. * Though France and Scotland are at war, Mary revealed they are still trading partners. * Mary Stuart was locked away in The Tower for a couple of days. * One of Nostradamus's Predictions is brought to light. * Without realizing it, Nostradamus has a vision about The Black Plague, coming to court. Trivia * During the dance, "Royals" by Lorde can be heard played by violins. * Adelaide Kane wore a Notte by Marchesa Embroidered Organza and Tulle Gown and later a Gucci Sequin Embellished Tulle Top. * Lola's wedding dress was a Lanvin V-Neck Silk Chiffon Gown with a Paris by Debra Moreland “Dream a Dream” Veil. Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Kathryn Prescott | colspan="2" | Penelope |- | Yael Grobglas | colspan="2" | Olivia D'Amencourt |- | Giacomo Gianniotti | colspan="2" | Lord Julien |- | Joe Doyle | James Stuart | - |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Ric Reid | colspan="2" | Cardinal Morosini |- | Brendan Cox | colspan="2" | Duke Francis |- Videos Category:Episode Category:Season 1